Hide n Seek
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: Glory thinks she can protect herself. Deathbringer thinks he needs to protect her. But what is the real reason? Find out in this story! One-shot. Well, it was supposed to be a one shot. But thanks to Saphina's recommendation, I am making this a series of one shots of all Dragonets of destiny. Please review and fav. Hiatus till I can get my hands on the rest of the books.
1. Hide n Seek

**Glory and Deathbringer! I looooovvve this pairing. Anyways, please read my others stories**!

* * *

Glory, queen of the Rainwings and Nightwings and Dragonet of Destiny was bored out of her mind. She was changing her scales to different colors, first to a bright shade of pink, to a calming shade of blue, then a light turquoise color. All to entertain herself. Glory was listening to all the Nightwing's requests. Glory divided the week, so Rainwings and Nightwings can do requests on separate days. Two days every week for both tribes. If there was a lot of requests, than there would be one more day with a combination of both tribes. And that was quite often. So Glory usually had two days off.

Finally, there was only one dragon left. " _Thank my scales. I thought I was going to scream. _" she thought. The last Nightwing in the line was one named Shadow. Glory thought the name fit him because his name is mysterious, and scary. His scales were so dark that he could vanish in a shadow and was silent as a ghost. He was all these things. Shadow was asking if he could be an assassin.

"_Just like Deathbringer" _she thought. She started thinking of the "best" and kinda- no actually really handsome and cute assassin. He was assisting that he would be her bodyguard. Glory snorted at the thought. Glory was sure that he knew that she could protect herself. She often wondered if he only did it to annoy her or some other reason. Anyways, one time she tried to prove that she didn't need a bodyguard, so they had a test. Glory would hide and Deathbringer would try to find her and if he did, they would fight till one surrendered. If the Nightwing couldn't find her by sun down, she wouldn't need a bodyguard.

Shadow's talking brought her out of her thoughts. "So, your majesty, may I train with the best assassin in the Nightwing Kingdom?" She pondered this request and decided a reply.

"Of course, but you need to ask the best assassin first."

"Actually, my queen, can you ask him?" She gave him a questioning look and replied.

"Okay, but why can't you?"

"I tried, but he doesn't visit the village." Shadow saw the look she gave him and continued. "Your bodyguard, Deathbringer." She blinked, she didn't know the Nightwings thought he was the best assassin. She nodded anyways, she also knew Deathbringer never visits the village often, only when he was being her bodyguard when she strolled through the Nightwing Village. He didn't visit because he was friends with her, and Nightwings thought that was horrible because they may become more then friends and mate. Though she never would admit it, she wished that they would be more then friends.

Anyways, "I will ask him when returns from the meeting." She was referring to the meeting with all the tribe's queens. She couldn't go because she had to stay or the Nightwings might try to take over the rainforest, so Deathbringer vollentered. She knew it would probably be awkward for him, since he would be the only boy. She also didn't know why he would make such a idiotic mistake. Anyways, Shadow nodded and did a low bow, and then left.

She left and went to her house. It was near the built right next to the highest platform, where she listened to all dragon's requests. (I don't know what the building is called, please tell me in the comments.) She descended onto the platform and entered her house. It was the biggest out of all the houses, of course, since she is queen. She began thinking of the memory when she and Deathbringer had a test.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"I don't need a bodyguard for the millionth time!" Glory exclaimed and violently lashing her tail around and baring her fangs. Glory knew she was a bright shade of red with dark red stripes. _

_"You need somebody to watch and protect you!" Deathbringer yelled back. Glory rolled her eyes and glared at him. Deathbringer was just digging a deeper grave. Glory took a deeeeeeeep breath. The Rainwing calmed herself to a nice calming sea blue._

_"Let's try to make a calm and nice agreement." Deathbringer nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence, and then Deathbringer blurted out, " I will be your bodyguard, no matter what you say." Glory sighed because she knew this argument was going to last hours, days, weeks, and maybe months!_

_"Let's have a competition." Glory suggested. Deathbringer nodded in agreement. "I'll hide, you seek, and if you find me, we must fight till one surrenders. If you can't find me before sundown, I win." Deathbringer agreed to the conditions and closed his eyes facing a tree and counted to twenty. The dragonet of Destiny spread her wings and soared up and above the clearing, the clearing where she practiced for her chance to be queen, also where she and Deathy were arguing._

_She flew north and stopped at HUGE tree. She flew to a long branch and stood against the trunk, she changed colors and waited patiently._

* * *

**Deathbringer's POV part of flashback**

_Glory was being frustrating. I knew she could protect herself, but I want to protect her! From doing crazy things like when she used herself as bait. What was Glory thinking! She got captured, luckily Clay, the Mudwing got worried and asked me if I knew anything, he untied and snout and I explained everything. We went after her. _

_I finally counted to twenty, and flew north because I heard the Rainwing fly that way. I kept flying and I decided to take a break at a HUGE tree. I looked at my surrounding and I had a feeling that someone was behind me. I quickly looked behind, but nobody was there. I decided to trust my instincts and felt the trunk. _

_I felt a wing and smirked and said " I found you Glory." The trunk suddenly opened it's eyes and Glory attacked me. I quickly pined her down. _

_" I think I win." I said smugly. Glory growled at me. Did I mention she looks _very _pretty when she looks angry. _

_" I don't need a bodyguard." _

_"But I won, so i am your bodyguard." She stopped struggling and gave up because she couldn't get him off her.,_

_"Ok, let me go." I got up and we flew back to the Rainwing village._

* * *

**End of flashback **

Glory finished the flashback when she heard wing beats behind her. "Your back." She said without looking.

"You missed me?" Deathbringer teased. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"The competition." Glory replied.

"Ah, the time when I beat you." He said proudly. Glory wacked him with her tail. Hard.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" He screamed. The Dragonet of Destiny smirked and teased,

"You can't handle a little tail wack, Deathy, the greatest assassin in the world."

"You think I am the greatest assassin in the world?" He ignored the nickname Deathy part.

"The Nightwings do, that reminds me, a Nightwing named Shadow wants you to train him." She said. Deathbringer nodded.

"Why do you want to be my bodyguard and why did you volenter?" She asked. Deathbringer got all nervous. He mumbled something.

"What? Don't mumble." She ordered.

"Because I may like you more than a friend." He said nervously.

"Are you acting nervous, don't assassins have nerves of steel?"

"I don't when it comes to you." Glory blushed and turned a rosy pink. He just admitted that he likes her.

"Well, I like you more than a friend." She admitted too. Deathbringer smirked.

"Oh, really." He intwined his tails with her's.

"Can you watch me teach?" She smiled and agreed. They stretched their wings and flew to Shadow's house.

* * *

**Done. Please review and vote. **

**mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	2. Kindness

**Okay, this chapter is... CLAY AND PERIL! Italics are Peril's thoughts if nobody knows that. In flashback, it is bold.**

* * *

Peril flew to the Rainwing kingdom. Queen Ruby still didn't let her near the kingdom, so she went to visit a certain Mudwing. She was flying over Mudwing territory, when she bumped into a group a mudwings. _They are all probably brothers and sisters by the looks of it. _

"Who are you and what are you doing in Mudwing territory?" Asked the biggest Mudwing of the group. He was probably bigwings of the group since he was in biggest, asking the question, and was standing protectively of the group in front.

"I came to visit a friend after he was bitten by the vipersnake." Peril replied. The group of Mudwings looked at each other.

"Is the dragon by any chance named Clay?" Asked the bigwings. Peril blinked in suprise.

"Yes, how do you know?" Peril replied and then realized it was probably a idiotic question since every dragon knew Clay was bitten.

"He is our brother." Replied the girl sibling.

Peril almost smacked herself with her tail. _How could I forget that Clay has a group of sibs in the Mudwing kingdom. _Peril nodded slowly.

"Are you gonna visit him." Asked the smallest of the group in a friendly tone. Peril cracked a smile at the group, not many dragons talk to her since they are all scared of her. Then again, they didn't know who she was.

"Yes, I am, are you guys going to visit him too?" She asked. They all shake their heads sadly.

"No, we don't have the time ever since the war ended, we all have been busy." Peril nodded understandly. Almost everyone has been busy, rebuilding, reuniting with familys and friends, ect.

"I'll say hi for you guys." Peril told them. Clay's family family smiled at her and thanked her. Peril flew to the the rainforest.

_Ugh, why is the rainforest so big, I AM LOST! It will take forever to find the village. Oh three moons, somebody save me. _Peril sighed, it will take much longer to get to Clay. She remembered the day when she heard that the Dragonets of Destiny was in the Skywing Kingdom.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Peril was in her cave, bored. Queen Scarlet didn't have anyone for Peril to fight yet, so she decided to fly around. Peril was flying around somewhere, when two of the guards were gossiping around the corner. Peril stopped flying and tried to listen into their conversion_.

_**It's about me probably. Just like to two guards last time.**__Ends up she was wrong. She heard a part of their conversation. _

_"A Seawing." Guard 1 said. Guard 2 shrugged, Peril saw after she peaked at them, there were many Seawings, so that wasn't interesting to him or Peril._

_"What's so special about that." _

_"Nothing, but the other prisoners are." _

_"Who are they?"_

_"One is a Mudwing." A spark of curiosity ignited in Peril. _

_"What!" Guard 2 exclaimed. He voiced out Peril's exact thoughts. _

_"A Mudwing, is he a traitor?" _

_"He lives under _our _mountain, he was protected by the Talons of Peace."_

_"Why would they protect a Mudwing?"_

_"The queen said that they were the Dragonets of Destiny."_

_"Really!" Guard 2 again voiced Peril's thoughts._

_"Do they have a Skywing? The queen said that the dragon is dead." He asked. _

_"I don't know, but we actually have Mudwing, and a real Nightwing! I have never seen a Nightwing before, now I will see him fight!"_

_"Wow."_

_"But the weird thing is that the Sandwing doesn't look like a Sandwing."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know, but the queen gave us the task to feed to Mudwing. Let's ask him." Peril decided to meet the Mudwing. _

_"Excuse me." Peril said._

_"Pe-pee-per-Peril!" Stammered Guard 2._

_"What can I do for you." Guard 1 asked nervously. The two guards backed away from her slowly. _

_"I would like to meet the Mudwing." She said. The guards nodded so hard, their head could have fell off their necks. _

_"Thank you." Peril grabbed the food and flew to the prisoners. And quickly spotted a brown dragon with amber undertones. The Mudwing seemed to be asleep. Before she went there, she spotted a Nightwing. She decided to tell to him. She flew to the Nightwing's platform, and tried to stir up a conversation. The Nightwing wasn't that talkative, he looked really sad. Peril decided to give the Mudwing's food and flew to him. _

_Peril decided to wake the Mudwing up. She flew closer. She noticed the Mudwing was probably one or two years younger than her. And that he was quite handsome. _

_**Stop it Peril, don't think the the Dragonet of Destiny is quite handsome. You might have to kill him. **__Peril threw the hunk of meat at him to wake him up. It really did the trick. The Mudwing oped his eyes and looked at her. Then he looked at the food and had a look of disgust. He then threw it over the edge. She laughed, nobody ever did that. _

_"Oh, gross," she said, " too bad the barracks aren't down there the guards seriously deserved." She was talking about the guards who were talking bad about her and how she didn't deserve to be alive. The Mudwing looked over the edge and scanned his surroundings. She stirred up a conversation with him. Soon, it was time for her to leave. What Peril didn't know back then was that it was the start of her friendship with Clay and her feelings for him. And he that would change her life forever._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Peril, again sighed. She was lost in the rainforest still.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." Said a voice. Peril looked around and saw nobody.

"I am here to visit my friend, Clay, and I got lost." She replied. Suddenly, out of thin air, a dragon appeared. Peril yelped, she forgot Rainwings can do that!

"Follow me." She said. Peril was careful to keep her distance. When she arrived at the village, she asked where the healer's hut was. When the vibrant Rainwing pointed the way, she flew as fast as she could. She landed on the platform and yelped and flew up. The platform was gonna burn! A few seconds went by, nothing happened.

"This healer's hut is fireproof, because we knew you would visit." Said a voice behind her. Peril turned around and bowed to the dragon.

"Queen Glory." She addressed to the young dragon.

"Peril." She said. "Clay is inside." She nodded and went in. When she entered, Clay was alone but carefully touching the spot where the snake bit him. Peril felt heartbroken, she caused him to not be able to walk properly for the rest of her life. When Clay saw her, his face lit up.

"Peril!" Clay exclaimed.

"Clay! Are you okay." She asked worriedly.

"I am fine, I might not be able to walk, but I am alive and my friends are too." Peril couldn't help but smile. Friends first for Clay.

"You saved my life." He said as he smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Your welcome Clay, if you died, I would die inside." She admitted.

"I like you too Peril." He said and stood up and hugged her. Even though at was a hug, that single act of kindness was one of the reasons why she fell for him. He reached out to her and was kind to her, someone who killed and was trying to change her ways.

* * *

**FINALLY, that was long. Sorry of the ending was terrible. I could always change it. And sorry it took so long. I was busy. I don't own anything. Please review and is it Smolder, Starflight, or Quibi with Sunny. Please review on which pairing Sunny should be with. **

**\- mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	3. Feelings pt 1

**Saphina should know what this chapter is going to be. Cause I told her. :) anyways, for those who don't know, it's...RIPTIDE AND TSUNAMI! And don't flame me for it being terrible, well I never had that much self confidence in anything. So don't be surprised when I say stuff like that.**

* * *

Tsunami stomped her foot. Those idiotic no good Rainwings. She felt like she had to slap each one on the head. Good.

Her throat felt soar of yelling, "STOP LAZYING AROUND!", "Pay attention!", " Leave that toucan alone!", "Why are you pink? STOP BEING PINK!", and " THREE MOONS! ARE YOU EATING AGAIN?". Then just add a thousand more sayings to the list. It was hard training the most laziest dragons in HISTORY to be warriors. Right then, she was training them in evasive maneuvers.

Tsunami sighed, she was worried, worried about Sunny. Sunny went missing, even though she suggested she may have wandered off, she is STILL missing. And that little problem **didn't** help Starflight. After a couple of weeks gone, she had nightmares of Sunny being tortured. Tsunami shook her heads of those thoughts, who would harm kind, wonderful Sunny.

A voice said in her mind that sounded a lot like Glory _oh, not much, just Scarlet, Nightwings, the queens, Burn, Blister, and more dragons. _Tsunami frowned at the voice, it did have a point.

Tsunami's thoughts wandered to the war, the prophecy was fake. All the trouble from the Nightwings just for a new home.

But thanks to the fake prophecy, she would've been dead and she wouldn't have ever meet her sisters and mother. And than her thoughts went to her family, Queen Coral, Aunklet, and Anenome. All of them are still in danger because of the war.

The dragonet of Destiny hoped that Blister wasn't forcing Anenome to do anything. She promised to keep protecting her little sister, but she had the task first to protect her friends. And her guardian Webs even though she doesn't want to.

So, she went to the rainforest to help him, and then she got hit by a sleeping dart! A sleeping dart! And then, her dream...

* * *

**Flashback**

_(Wings of Fire: The Hidden Kingdom pg 16) I don't own this part of the book! And I tweaked it, so it isn't from Glory thoughts and view._

_"I'm telling you," Glory said." It's only toucans. There's nothing to be scared of. You're just jumpy."_

_"Now why would we be jumpy?" Tsunami said. " Oh right. __**The dead bodies.**__"_

_"At least I told you about them," Glory said, her ruff flaring. "You saw a dead body- of someone we __**knew**__\- on day one in the Kingdom of the Sea and decided not to tell us." _

_"Guys-" Starflight said _

_"That was different! That was Krestal!" Tsunami cried. "I had to find a way to tell you properly."_

_"Super job you did there." Glory said. _

"_GUYS!" Starflight yelled. They stopped and looked back at him. He was turning in frantic circles, staring out at the trees. Tsunami wondered what he was doing, and he then dropped the bomb. _

_"Where's Sunny?" They all fell silent. Sunny vanished into thin air..._

_"SUNNY!" Clay bellowed at the top of his lungs. _

_"She was mad," Starflight fretted. "Maybe she ran off because she was mad at us."_

_"She was?" Clay asked. "Why was she mad?" Tsunami ignored the question and scanned her surroundings, hoping to catch a glimpse of gold scales and glanced at Glory. Glory was closing her eyes in deep thought and was glancing at her feet. _

_"SUNNY! SUNNY!" Clay yelled again. _

_Tsunami growled, she couldn't find Sunny anywhere. "We made it through the Sky Kingdom and the Kingdom of the Sea without losing anyone, and now we're two minutes into the rainforest and one of us is gone?"_

_"She's not gone," Starflight said, his voice vibrating with panic, "She can't be! She has to be somewhere. I was just looking at her a few minutes ago!" Tsunami looked at Glory for help, hoping she knew what to do since she knows the rainforest. _

_"Webs, what do you think happened?" Tsunami demanded their guardian...silence was the reply. They all turned around, Webs was gone too. _

_"No way," Clay said, flaring his wings. "He was __**just **__here. I saw his face when we realized Sunny was gone. Maybe ten seconds ago. He couldn't have disappeared in ten seconds" _

_"He did," Starflight cried. "He did, and Sunny did, into thin air." Tsunami was ready to yell at Starflight to calm down, but she felt a stung on her neck. _

_"Ouch!" Tsunami said, clapping her talons to her neck. "Something just stung me." Clay jumped and crawled his neck as well. Starflight eyes went wide and then threw himself to the ground and rolled under the nearest low-hanging bush with his wings over his head. _

_"What in the world are you-" Tsunami heard Glory said to Starflight as black spots began to dance in her vision. She saw Clay literally disappear as she blinked dizzily. Then everything went black._

* * *

_She woke up, and shook her head. Tsunami scanned her surrounding and saw she was on a beach. Tsunami eyes went as wide as the moons, she realized it was the beach where they stayed before they went to the Sea Kingdom!_

_**How did I get here? **__Tsunami stretched her wings and took off. She flew up higher and higher, but didn't see any dragon, nor the reason why she was there in the first place. She flew back down, wanting to go swim because she missed the ocean. _

_Tsunami dived in and swam around, she ended up to the place where she first saw Riptide and the Talon of Peace. _

_**Riptide...**_ _Tsunami wondered if her mother let him stay in the Sea Kingdom, after all he did fight against the attack on the Summer Palace. She heard movements behind her. She turned around, but nobody was there. She flexed her talons, letting whatever was there that she wouldn't think twice of attacking. After moments of waiting, finally something came out of the rocks, it was a fish. _

_"Okay, come out of hiding." Tsunami ordered in Aquatix, knowing something, that wasn't a fish, was there. She gasped. _

_" Riptide! What are you doing here?" She flashed badly. He smiled shipishly," I guess I would make a terrible spy after all." Tsunami pointed to the surface, wanting to talk to him. He nodded and flew up with Tsunami. _

_After they got to the beach, they both said at the same time, "I have so much to tell you!" They both smiled at each other and both said, "You can go first." Tsunami frowned and said, "You go first." The two began talking which seemed like forever, but she felt something was wrong and everything began to turn fuzzy. _

_"What is wrong?" She heard Riptide say as everything turned black. The next thing she saw was Glory's feet._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

She caught a glimpse of gold scales flying near by. Only one dragon she knows has those scales! She shook her head of any thoughts of dreams and waited for the little Sandwing to land...And give her a yelling of Sunny's lifetime for making her worry.

* * *

**The end... Or is it? When are they getting to together you may ask. Well, if you read the chapter title, is Feelings **_**pt 1**_**. Yes. There is a second part... but you must wait to find out! Please read my other stories! And the dream was supposed to be MUCH longer, but I felt bad that you guys had to wait so long, so I quickly ended it. So I might change it in the future. And I was finishing the flashback on my way back from Big Bear, but more than half the way on the trio back, I had a headache so I did finished it in a rush. Please Vote for Sunny's chapter. Here is a update on votes.**

**Starflight: 6**

**Smolder: 2**

**Quilbli: 5**

**And I got one vote for none, just to let you guys know. And is it just me or does everyone hate Smolder? And Starflight is in the lead. **

**Kate: Tsunami, do the disclaimer. **

**Tsunami: No.**

**Kate: No! (Says dramatically and sobs) I thought we were friends!**

**Tsunami: (rolls eyes) I am not going to do it**

**Kate: If you don't, I will shoot you with my friend here. (Holds up sleeping dart gun)**

**Tsunami: ( growls) You wouldn't dare. And how did you get that? **

**Kate: Yes I would, now do it. And I have my ways. **

**Tsunami: mysteryreader6626 or Kate doesn't own Wings of Fire. **

**Kate: (smiles) Thank you! And please review! And fav. And thanks for all the reviews, each review touches my heart!**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	4. Feelings pt 2

**Here is the second part! Thank you everyone for all the reviews, it makes me feel loved. :) (that was to the people on and Wattpad) by the way, the next part is for Athena (on fanfiction), so don't read it unless you are Athena. This is private. **

**To Athena:**

**For your first review, this is fanfiction so why not? Deathbringer thought Glory was pretty, so what? This is love after all. And I am sorry of this offends you, and I am thankful for your reviews, but please keep the reviews like the first one to yourself, this is just a request. Thank you though. **

**From- mysteryreader6626**

**End of message.**

**And I hope everyone is satisfied with this chapter! And this does contains spoiler for what happened in Brightest Night, so don't read if you haven't read the fifth book. Unless you want to. Let's just get on with the story, and please read my other stories, try Reading the Wings of Fire: The Dragonet Prophecy. . . . . (my muse nags me to start the story) **

**"Ok! Ok! Here it is!"**

* * *

"Riptide, go and patrol camp before we pack up." a IceWing ordered him. Coral forced Riptide to leave her kingdom, she would have killed him, but since he helped fight, she let him go. But he had to leave immediately and if she saw him in the sea ever again, she wouldn't let him go.

Riptide sighed, for he went to the Talons of Peace and worked with them, but they were very angry when they found out that he got found out. Now they didn't have a spy...not his fault. Queen Coral was having weird thoughts, who he and his dad, which he didn't know about much, other than he was alive and was working of the Talons, until he met Tsunami, that they were killing her daughters! He knows his dad isn't the most trustful person, but why would they kill eggs! Just saying!

Riptide got up and spreaded his wings and flew up. He circled camp, not to high to catch attention, but not too low to not see other dragons incase they were near the camp. As he flew, his scales ached. He wanted to go take a dip in the water near the camp. He glanced around, staring at the tall cliffs surrounding the camp and the forest which they camped at. He looked ahead, the cliffs lead a straight path into a bay with crystal-clear water. He needed that water.

He looked below at the small camp of peace loving dragons. Surely they wouldn't mind...

* * *

Riptide laid on the soft, pale yellow-tan sand. Riptide ran his talons across the sand before scooping up a handful. He opened up his hand, letting the sand run down into a pile. How he missed the ocean. He looked up at the glistening water, oh how it sparkled in the sunlight. Riptide got up and stretched his blue wings and looked longingly at the water before he crossed the few feet separating him from the much needed water. He dived in.

* * *

The coral of all colors surrounded filled the water...it was breathtaking. A mountain of colors greeted you when you first dived in and arches of rocks went over your head, making it look like a grand entrance of a palace. But was breathtaking for Riptide was the water..the sweet, wonderful water! He sighed in content as his scales practically soaked up the moisture. He was...he couldn't describe how he felt. He would never be unappreciative of anything ever again! He swam in circles, glancing at the surface and worried if he should go back. He sighed as he realized maybe he should...

But before he did, he glanced at everything. The ocean to him was filled with memories, but the one that came to mind was about a certain SeaWing...

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Go on the patrol the farthest route from the castle!" ordered a guard who only just joined and was placed higher than him. And he was a very, very, VERY bad fighter and not that loyal or someone who does his duties, it shows you how much Queen Coral hated him and mistrusted him because of his father._

_Riptide sighed as he swam farther and farther from the palace and other dragons. And in other words, society. He looked around at the similar pathway to patrol. Rocks and darkness at the reef greeted him, but it was that day. It was time. _

_He glanced around as he swam, searching the inky darkness looking for something or someone, but was never satisfied when he saw none. He kept alert for something or someone, glancing right or left. Riptide swam, shifting his talons and his wings, which made him a good swimmer, after learned to before his mother was killed. _

_As he swam farther and farther, seeing green mosslike algae called Spring Algea around the reef._**(A/N Sorry for the terrible name, I made it up and I couldn't think of a better made-up name for algae. Review if you have a good one! I will change it**) _He swam past a family of sea turtles and the famous sea spider, Black Net._ **(A/N Made that one up too, review for a name)** _Riptide stopped at his destination. He slowly spun around as he heard a noise, but saw nothing and brushed it off as a lobster. _

_He checked around himself before lighting up his stripes and spoke in Aquatics, 'It is clear. What is your news, Nautilus?' His fellow Talon of Peace came out from hiding in his cave. Nautilus's green scales and black spiral patterns jumped at him, but he waited for Nautilus's message. Riptide quietly stared at the giant bruise swollen over his left eye, caused by enemies of the war. They stared at each other; it was regular for this to happen, for it was to prove themselves worthy for peace. _

_Then Nautilus lite up his scales and began talking in Aquatics, 'Good, I have news.'_

_'Good or bad?' Nautilus grimaced. _

_'Bad. The Dragonets of Destiny escaped from their cave.' Riptide frowned, that wasn't good. _

_'Oh, have you found them?'_

_'No, we are looking, but we need you to look out for them in the Sea Kingdom. But be warned, they have quite the habit of causing mayham. The Sky Kingdom is in confusion after they left.' Riptide wanted to ask why the dragonets were in the SkyWing Kingdom, but thought better of it._

_'Okay sir, but when are you going to tell me about my dad.' Nautilus waved a gesture, not yet. Riptide was starting to hate those words. _

_'Now get going, and keep a look out!' Nautilus departed back to his cave while he swam back to the palace. Little did he know, curious eyes of a certain SeaWing, who shall change his life forever, were watching his from above and the whole conversation._

**End of Flashback **

* * *

Riptide laid on the sand, staring at the stars that now lite up the sky. Funny how a couple of weeks ago, he would stare at the same sky while he was patrolling. Much has changed since then. He stared at the three moons who shined its light upon all of Pyrrhia. Slowly, Riptide's eyes felt heavy as he drifted off to sleep on the beach dreaming of a certain princess.

* * *

"Hey, Riptide, wake up!" a familiar voice yelled. Riptide slowly woke up and could see the stars. He got up and faced the voice.

"Oh, hey Shard," replied Riptide. Shard was the IceWing who ordered him around earlier. He sighed in relief.

"Good, you are awake," he glanced at the beach and sighed. "Just this once, I won't tell anyone you came back here, but don't come back again." Riptide nodded as they flew back to camp, away from the glistening stars and his beloved sea.

* * *

**Yeah, this is short. I changed it, so this is the result! Now don't kill me because they didn't get together! I am getting to that. Anyways, I put a poll for my reading the Wings of Fire series, so check it out! And give me ideas on how Riptide and Tsunami should get together. Review or PM me. Here are the votes. And well.. I feel awkward so, is it weird I but the disclaimer at the end? I always done it, but no one else does so... And Secret, to tell you the truth, I thought it was Nautilus too, but I was too lazy to look uo his name so...anyways, I changed it.**

**Starflight: 9**

**Quibli: 7**

**Smolder: 6**

**None: 2**

**And Starflight is in the lead. Until I have an idea how to push Riptide and Tsunami together, I will being a different couple! I won't tell you, but guess who!**

**Kate: Peril, do the disclaimer. **

**Peril: Why? **

**Kate: Please or I will..um...kill Clay.**

**Peril: You wouldn't.**

**Kate: Try me. **

**Peril: ...Mysteryreader6626 or Kate doesn't own anything. **

**Kate: Thanks and I wasn't really gonna kill him! Please review, vote, and fav!**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	5. Ink and a Promise

_Scrap, scratch, dip, dip, drip, drip, scrap, scratch. _My talon made a sound as it silently moved across the paper and back into the ink bottle. The permanent ink stained onto my claw, but I didn't care. I locked myself in my room, even from my daughters, and took out my feelings on my writing. The war took quite a toll on me and I fear the lives of my daughters. Aunklet was only a baby, and was born in a time of great suffering. The feelings of the past few days rolled over me in my dim lit room, with the only source of light was a candle.

The wistful hopes of banging and yelling of my name was a distant voice in my mind. Of course, not even my daughter, Anemone, called for me. Aunklet was too young to understand, and I trusted my few trustworthy servants to get her harness and to keep her safe. The quiet snoring in my imagination came from Anenome's bed. Perhaps, the comfort of my daughter not with me left me feeling felt strange and lonely. My daughters...

The guilt washed over me again. Two different guilts, actually. The first guilt was abandoning my oldest daughter who never had me in her life to Blister. Tsunami...she never had me in her life and was egg-napped by Wevs, the traitor. He and his son were to rot on their cells for their traitory, but I abandoned her to Blister. Who knows what she could do to her, but I had no choice. Blister was a powerful alliance, and enemy. She was cunning and smart, but leaving her with the dragonets of the prophecy... Who knows what she could do with them in her claws_. 'Three_ _moons,' _I thought. The bead of sweat rolled down my scales even though I was in the water. This thinking wasn't helping me. Anther guilt weighed perhaps heavier on my mind; the guilt of leaving my mate to the war. Now, Gill is dead. Gone forever. "He is dead..." a voice whispered in my mind. "And it is your fault," it continued. I shook my self at the last words and stared at my story. It was my fault...I still couldn't believe it that he was dead.

I glanced at the scroll on my desk in the right corner. It brought back precious and dear memories of Gill. I dropped the quill and picked up the scroll carefully. The scroll was tined with yellow on the edges and crinkled from being holded over and over again, but I traced the elegant handwriting on it with my talon. I smiled sadly as I reached the last line. Oh Gill...I remember when I first holded this scroll. The day I met you was a gift to me. A gift from the stars and moons above. You brought joy into my life, but I lost you because I was foolhardy. I wish I could go back in time and change it, but I can not.

I stared at the scrolls intensely as memories rolled after one another. The happiest times came to mind...the happy times which are no more, as well as the bad times.

**Flashback**

_My dress was heavy as I walked toward the door. Laughter and music rang in the door in front of me. Trumpets sounded as a guard announced my name, "Please welcome the youngest of the SeaWing princesses, Princess Coral!". I used my claw to push open the door and everyone looked at me in the dead quiet room. I saw my many older sisters mingling with nobles and guests and my mother sitting on the throne watching my every move. Nobles stared at me with curious eyes, but I carried on into the room trying to ignore it. The weight of my necklaces made of stones harvested from the deepest oceans glistened in the light of the room as my talons was the only sound in the room. _

_Whispers followed me as I stood in front of my mother and curtsied. She watched me intriguingly and the music began playing again. The dragons turned back to their conversations and I walked through crowd straight back to the entrance. I hoped nobody noticed me as a exited quietly back into the halls of the Summer Palace. I didn't like these balls and all these dancing...no, I mean, I hated it more than I can say. _

_"Wait up!" yelled a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a handsome male SeaWing trying to catch up to me. He was a noble by the way he dressed and had a smile that made me flustered. The first thing he said to me was,"Why do you have ink on your claws?" I laughed nervously. _

_"Because I writing."_

_He crooked his head at me curiously and his eyes glittered and sparkled like pearls. _

_"You write?" Opps. I let my secret slip. _

_"Yes?" I replied. It sounded more like a question. He smiled at me kindly. _

_"Really, that is great! I do a bit of writing myself," he told me. So he writes too...wait a minute. I don't even know this dragon! I forgot to ask his name. If my mother was here, she would rain down on me, but for the first time I didn't care about her or anything, just this conversation. _

_"What is your name?"I asked curiously._

_"My name is Gill. Your's is Princess Coral, no?" He said princess as if it was nothing more than a name, not royalty. This dragon intrigued me. _

_"Yes, that is my name," I replied as we both walked the halls of the Summer Palace. "Why are you leaving so soon?" he asked. I smiled softly and replied,"I don't like theses balls. I prefer the library where I can write." We talked in the comfortable silence the halls offered us. Soon, it was time for all the guests to leave, much to my disappointment. I pushed the feeling away immediately. _

_"Must you go?" I asked. Gill smiled. _

_"I promise we will meet again, Coral!" as he waved before departing. I waved back when I realized that he was the first person to call me just Coral and my first friend..._

* * *

_I walked around the party for my mother. I glanced around hoping that Gill would be here. It has been four years since I saw him, but I still remembered our promise. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and turned around. I hoped it was Gill, but it was another dark green dragon with pale green eyes who asked to dance. I was sad, but I accepted. _

_We danced awkwardly around, but the dragon was quite smart. I asked his name and his name was Whirlpool. I found he wrote and was a scribe. The dragon was a complete gentleman to me, but thankfully the dance ended. He thanked me for the dance and I left him, leaving him charmed by the beautiful, smart, and __**rich**_ _dragon. Whirlpool stared at me and smirked. 'So that is the princess. If I could get even closer to her, I can become king..I no longer have to be a mere servant to the kingdom. I will be able to rule it!' And that was the beginning of Whirlpool's starve for riches and power. Not to mention his weirdness and crush on Coral. _

_I continued my way around looking for Gill. A voice said behind me,"Why do you have ink on your claws?" _

_I turned around and smiled,"Because I was writing." We laughed and talked like it hasn't been four years. We catched up and I was happy to see my friend, Gill. _

_The years went by with meetings once and a while to more frequently times. First every couple years, then every year, to every half year, to every month, then every two weeks, every week, and then to everyday. As the time went by, I realized I fell for the noble who had a way with words._

* * *

_Gill was waiting for me at the entrance. My heart beated faster when I saw him, but I tried to push it away. He bowed to me when he saw me and greeted with me with the familiar saying,"Why do you have ink on your claws?" We laughed together and I replied,"Because I was writing." We swam away to explore the sea, so I could get some inspirations for my stories. I was reluctant to go at first, but Gill convinced me. Did I ever mention how he could convince anyone anything? I told him he had a way with words, and he didn't object to that. _

_I sighed after a couple of hours searching the deep sea, while keeping eyes out for spies. You could never be to careful, as I learned, when the SandWings almost discovered the palace when a close friend of my mother exchanged the information for treasure. Luckily, my brother who was in training, Shark, caught them and brought them to my mother. She tortured them, but saved the worst for her best friend. I was there when I saw it. _

_The dragon begged my mother to spare her, but my mother's cold eyes showed no pity, only darkness. She declared her a traitor and pinned the dragon to the wall of the throne room for all to see. The dragon, who realized that there was no hope, screamed for her parents and her mate, but her family who was watching just looked away. She sobbed as she turned to her mate and the mate only shook his head at her. My mother smiled sweetly and said,"Let the fun begin." My mother slowly and painfully tore out the teeth and slashed both eyes. She then used her friend's own talons to tear open her own stomach. The blood gushed out leaving the screams and leaving a red cloud where my mother and the dragon was. My mother walked out of the cloud and left the room, but not before saying,"This is what happens when you disappoint me or betray me. Listen and learn now, or you shall regret it for good." She swam out of the throne room leaving murmurs and servants to clean up the body. I glanced at the body of the female dragon as she floated lifelessly in the water surrounded by blood. The screams echoed in my mind, but I had no pity. I learned that day, never show pity ever to anyone, not even your friend._

_Gill shook me out of my thoughts and told me,"I think it is time to go back." I quickly agreed and we swam back to me palace. We stood at the entrance of my room. Gill was kind enough to offer to walk me back to my room, leaving me quite flustered. "So, I guess this is goodbye till next time," I said awkwardly. Gill nodded and turned around, but sudden stopped. He turned back around and said,"Oh yeah, I forgot. This was something I wrote and I hope you like it!" He quickly handed it to me nervously before swimming out fast. I saw stunned by the weird act, but decided to open it. It read:_

_**Coral, your scales are the deepest blue of the sea.**_

_**Your eyes sparkle with joy when I gaze at them. **_

_**Your writing is music to my ears. **_

_**Your voice brings me joy and happiness. **_

_**Your personality is the most unique, yet special I have seen. **_

_**Coral, I loved for years now. Meet me the place where we first met at 12 if you have the same feelings for me. If not, I know what you think of me then and I will never bother you, but remember when anything happens, I love you. Always remember our greeting,"Why of you have ink on your claws?"and "Because I was writing."**_

_I stared at the the letter and traced his handwriting which was elegant before quickly swimming to the clock. It was 11:55. Five minutes...FIVE MINUTES! I panicked and quickly swam towards the possible location if my crush, the throne room. _

_I pushed open the door, but nobody was there. Am I to late? I checked the clock again, 11:59. 1 minute left. I did a tiny panic as I thought where could he be. We first met in the throne room..._

_**"No, you didn't. Remember." **__A voice whispered in my mind. I stared at my talons before thinking hard. We did meet here...wait a minute. I pushed open the door across the throne room and swam into the hall, where my love was standing in the light of the three moons. He looked even more handsome than ever. _

_"Gill?" I said quietly. He turned around and smiled," Why do you have ink on your claws?" _

_"Because I was writing," I replied with tears threatening to spill. We walked one step closer and closer till our eyes were staring at each other. He took something out of his wing and removed my heavy stone necklace, before draping a pearl one on me. I gasped at the feeling of the lightness and my talon touched it, feeling how small and smooth it was. It was much better vs. my heavy necklace, plus it sparkled like Gill's eyes. _

_"You like it?" I grinned at wrapped my wings around him, "Of course!"_

* * *

_I was angry. Years after I was mourning over Orca's death, every single of my female dragonets has been killed the same way since. I killed my guards, but Gill tried to comfort me. It didn't help with a war going on. I decided to stay with a baby egg until it hatched._

_"Are you sure about this?" Gill asked. I nodded,"Yes, I am. Gill, every single one has been killed! Perhaps this one will survive." He saw worried, but knew I was right. I asked him if you could do my duties and he agreed. Little did I know, I was putting a great burden on him and his would be the last time I would see him before the war. I hugged him goodbye tearfully. He wiped my tears away and wrapped his wings around me. "Why do you have ink on your talons," he asked. I smiled between my tears, "Because I was writing." He hugged me again and hugged the egg I was holding. He looked at me,"Promise me if this little one does hatch, you will protect and the ones after it. I nodded and told him,"I promise." He swam away with the army, leaving me with the egg and a promise._

* * *

_The egg wiggled. I gasped as a scratching sound was heard, a sound which I forgotten. A little right arm poked lit first, then left leg, then left arm, then right arm, and finally a head. I cooed at the baby and picked it up gently as if it was a baby, which it was. I picked it up and stared at its pale blue face. "Hmm..what to name you." I glanced at the portrait Gill have me for my birthday. A portrait of dolphins swimming over anemones. I clapped my hands together,"That is your name, Anenome. Welcome to the world." I smiled, but my happiness was too soon interrupted. _

_"Queen Coral!" a guard barged into my room. I looked at him angrily, "What is it?" He panted and said," Gill*gasp* and the*gasp* army*gasp*were carptuered*gasp* by*gasp* the*gasp* SkyWings!" I stood up for a few seconds holding Anemone, before crumpling to the ground crying. I tried to compose myself when I glanced at Anemone's face,_'Now I need to be strong, my dragonet needs me' _I stood up and looked straight at the guard holding my baby tightly in my talons. "Send search teams and spies, we must find my husband!" I demanded. The guard nodded quickly before swimming away. I tonight for a second before calling out to him,"Guard, order a fitting for the princess. We must make a harness to protect her!" I had a promise to keep. _

**End of Flashback**

I traced the ending of the letter Gill sent me all those years ago. I smiled sadly before thinking of our greeting, "Why do you have ink on you talons?"A whisper of a voice replied,"Because I was writing." I gasped softly, "Gill!?"

* * *

**Sorry, I just has to do that ending. But yes, Gill is still dead. *checks how any words this chapter is* OH MY FREAKING GOSH!THIS IS OVER 3000 WORDS! It is a new record! The only other time was my reading wings of fire, but that was reading so it doesn't count. Wow, mysteryreader6626, good job!**

**Do you like this better or you prefer my other chapters? I decided to change up and try not to do third point of view. Is it just me or the flashback is longer? Anyways, I am sooo sorry for the wait! I was hoping to get this up by Chrstmas, but that wasn't happening. -_- I am curious, did any of you guess it was going to be Coral or were you surprised? Tell me what you were expecting. By the way, do any of you fans out there think the disclaimers at the end are funny? By the way, merry Christmas and happy New Year! OMG, I can't believe 2014 is ending. It was been half a year since I joined writing...now looking back on it, my writing has improved in just six months! :D All you readers have been such good readers and friends! That goes to all my buddies who I talk to on ! You guys have been such a good help and great friends. Everyone who reviewed, faved, or followed my stories have helped so much and I thank you all. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Clay: Kate...are you ..crying?**

**Kate:*sniff* No..I am just getting the water out of my eyes. Yeah, that is all. **

**Clay Er, okay. If it makes you feel any better, I am sure everyone loves you back and those who don't will probably suffer your wrath..or tears. I will do the disclaimer for you. **

**Kate:Thanks, Clay. **

**Clay: mysteryreader6626 or Kate doesn't own any of us and is actually crying.**

**Kate: Thanks Clay, and HEY! If any of you guys want to give me a present and make my day, review my new story, The Vow, or the Wings Of Fire Pledge! This story too, please. This was my present to you guys and the fifty-fifth reviewer in this story gets their own Wings Of Fire one-shot! Please PM the couple you want, if you are a guest you don't count, sorry. The next person who isn't gets it, but if you find a way to tell me what you want, you get your own one-shot! I will PM the lucky person. I am too lazy to update the votes, but continue voting by reviewing or click my profile and the poll for it to count! Thanks again and happy New Years and merry Christmas!**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	6. Intwined

A female dragonet flew towards the healer's hut. It was a daily routine for her, and she couldn't wait till she got there. Her heart leaped as she saw the hut and began to beat faster and faster. POUND! POUND! BEAT!

The dragon landed on the platform, and calming herself before rushing in. "Breath in and out through the snout," she muttered softly, trying not to look _too_ excited, but the happiness inside of her was about to burst out any second. She entered the room, happy, but much more calmed down. Her inky scales of darkness and stars shimmered in the sunlight through the window. Everything was quiet except for the movement of the animals below the village, and Fatespeaker, of course. One other dragon was in the room, guess who? If you didn't guess Starlfight, well, nice try.

Fatespeaker walked towards the bed next to a neat pile of scrolls. Fatespeaker suppressed a smile, even though he was blind, Starlflight will always be a booklover.

_Blind_...

Her stomach fell at the reminder. Starflight, her friend, is now blind. He couldn't read anymore, or see anything. She often came to help and read to him, because she, well, I she liked the Dragonet of Destiny. She would tell him, but she was well aware that he had a crush on the cheerful SandWing. Her hopes fell when she found out. Not that she would compete, because the dragonet knew him longer than she did and she was so kind and cheerful. Sunny was truly one of a kind, as well as pretty. Fatespeaker envied her for being so positive and to be able to see the best in somebody, when others can't.

"Hey, Starflight!" she tried to say cheerfully. Starflight, who was napping, rubbed his eye with his talon.

"Oh, hey, Fatespeaker. Why are you here in the middle of suntime?" Opps. She didn't know that.

"Oh, I forgot! That explains why everything is so quiet. Oh..oh! I am getting vision! I think...we will eat a seal soon!" Fatespeaker said happily as she thought hard, and saw a seal. Starflight smiled.

"Fatespeaker...we are in the middle of the rainforest. Where would we find a seal?" He sounded quite amused at her vision, but that didn't falter her hopes. Fatespeaker trusted her vision, because after all, it was in her blood and her tribe. She knew it would happen someday!

"Oh, don't worry. I trust my vision, I know it will come true!" Fatespeaker replied. Starlight shook his head with a smile. She grinned back, but because she was happy to see him even smile a tiny bit!

"Where is Sunny?" he asked hopefully. Her stomach fell, Sunny. He always asked that everytime she came, and it broke her heart. When Sunny was here, did he ask that for her? Did he even like her company? She knew Sunny didn't return his feelings, but Starflight is still struggling with his own. Fatespeaker pushed the thoughts out from her head, because it wasn't her business and she was determined to visit him with a smile on her face.

"She is busy," she tried to say casually. Starflight slumped, but tried to give her a weak smile. Fatespeaker wanted to comfort him, but how could she? It was Starflight's feelings, so she can't help him. Starflight looked in the direction of her voice.

"Can you do me a favor and read me a story?" Fatespeaker nodded, but then realized he couldn't see it when Starflight looked at her patiently. Err, she means turned his head at the direction of her voice, since he can't see, of course.

"Oh, yes. Of course, which one?" she said embarrassed. Starflight smiled at Fatespeaker, making for her more nervous than before, and pointed to the pile. He knew where it was because Fatespeaker and Glory, as well as the rest, donated him all these scrolls and told him where it was. That, and he memorized his surroundings after being here so long.

"It is titled, Crossing Paths. I want to try an ordinary story instead of an informative one," Fatespeaker nodded and began looking at titles, before tossing it to the side. It seemed that the scroll was missing in the pile.

"I know it is in there somewhere," she muttered. After what seemed like years, which was actually ten minutes, she found it.

"Okay, here I go!" She cleared her throat and opened her snout to read for her blind friend.

_Paths cross always somewhere. Even if you may not meet them or talk to them, but every dragon's path are connected like a big tapestry. The paths are weaved carefully to intersect or not in the artwork. Tied together by fate._

"Tied together.." Starflight muttered softly, and Fatespeaker smiled. Because he was blind, he tried to memorize everything by everything he hears. It was probably because he didn't want to bother anyone with not being able to read and having to come over and read to him.

Fatespeaker didn't mind, but he still was considerate. All the memorizing made Starflight really smart. Smarter than before. He was probably the smartest dragon in the village, or all of Pyrrhia! At least, that was what she thought.

_Every single part of the tapestry is unique and different. Different tribes and _s_trong suits for each color string. Imagine a single red rose on a tapestry. The red petals symbolize SkyWing for being a fierce dragon tribe. The stem symbolizes the IceWings from being strong in the coldness of the north. The thorns symbolize the RainWings for being peaceful, but painful. The rose is beautiful, and yet painful for its beauty. The SeaWings symbolize the center of the rose where the pollen is. The SeaWings love to spread their writings among others of their tribe(or mainly Queen Coral)and ect. Even though the rose is made up many different parts, but it is just a part of the big picture. Each part create something wonderful, beautiful, and painful all at the same. Like the rose, the threads also create one whole picture._

_Everywhere or nowhere, paths cross one another to make up something big. Bigger than anything a dragon could imagine._

_Our story begins in the tribe of the sky. One dragon was as ordinary, as she could be, and she always had the same routine. But that was about to change. Falcon was a regular female dragon who worked under Queen Scarlet's rule as a soldier. She headed towards the arena the same way she did on a regular day, but something was about to happen. She flew quickly and fast as she could, because she was late._

_"Oh dear, I hope I won't get in a whole ton of trouble," she muttered. She felt flying straight and fast as the wind, almost like a bird, but a dragon slowly flew into her path._

_"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed and the dragon turned to her direction, and his eyes widened. But it was too late. Falcon collided into the dragon and both fell into the ground, stumbling into the dirt below._

_"Ouch..."the male dragon said as he rubbed his head and looked up, only to see Falcon was ontop of him. Falcon lifted her head and gave him a weak smile._

_"I'm sorry I crashed into you," she said apologetically._

_"It is fine, but can you please get off of me," he said slightly annoyed. Falcon's eyes widened as she realized they were tangled together and she was ontop of him._

_"Sorry..." She got off the dragon, and helped him up._

_"Hi, my name is Falcon," she said politely. The dragon glanced at her and nodded, but barely. Falcon grew annoyed, because is it that hard to be even the tiniest bit of politeness?_

_"Hey, I am talking to you!" She demanded. The dragon turned to her in suprise, and she felt satisfaction when his eyes widened._

_But it didn't last long. His eyes went back to normal after a millimeter of a second, and him sinking into a boring expression. And she didn't like that. She opened her snout again, but the dragon beat her to it._

_"My name is Fury," he said bored. She blinked, before grinning widely._

_"Hello, Fury!" And that was the start of their friendship..._

* * *

_The two dragons got into a routine. The routine was to crash into each other, greet each other, and Falcon running off, hoping she wouldn't be late. The two grew to be close, even though Falcon is a talker and Fury doesn't really listen, but they were the best of mates...that doesn't sound right or what I meant.. Oh well!_

_Falcon hummed as she flew towards the regular route and pretended to look at the dragon passing by, knowing the place where she crashed into Fury is coming up...one minute...twenty seconds...ten seconds...five...four...three...two..ONE...huh?_

_She flew right by it. Falcon turned around, and waited for five minutes, hoping perhaps he was late or she was early, but he still didn't show up. She glanced around, it was the same time, so where is he?_

_The sky dragon shook it off, no biggies. Maybe tomorrow..._

* * *

_It was been a whole week, but no sign of the dragon she knew. Now, Falcon was worried. Where was Fury? A flair of panic rushed through her, perhaps he is dead! Immediately, it disappeared. She know Fury wouldn't-no, couldn't die. She tried to smile and bare her worry, but she couldn't shake off the bad feeling..._

_She sighed and went into a decision to ask one of the guards._

_"What do you mean sent to the war?!"_

_"I repeat, Fury was sent to the war for the SandWing sisters," the guard said grumpily. Horror sunk into her scales..no. No! Fury couldn't have gone to the war. He could..die._

_"Now run along, I have prisoners to watch," and the guard walked away yawning. Falcon was panicking in the hallway._

_The guard turned around and yelled," I said to leave!" Suddenly, she had an idea._

_"Where was Fury sent to?" She asked. The guard gave her a blank look._

_"Will it get you to leave?" She nodded._

_"He was sent to the marshes for an invasion. While you are at it, can you get me a snack...?" The guard turned around, but Fury was long gone._

* * *

_She flew as fast as she could and she felt that something terrible was going to happen. She had to hurry. She felt that every second counted..counted for his life._

_The wind beated her wings around and tried to push her back_

_**Go home...go back.**_

_"No," she screamed back," I can't!" The wind tried to push her back, but she kept fighting forward. There was something she was fighting for._

Fatespeaker paused. She could connect to the dragon, Falcon. She was fighting for the hope that Starflight's sight could come back, and if she was in Falcon's position, would do the same. She resumed the story.

_Tears ran down her face as she glanced down, only to see the littered bodies of SkyWings, MudWings, and the dragons who they were fighting against: SeaWings._

_The moans and cries of soldiers fighting continued up north, so she went west instead. The glanced around, hoping to see the familiar gleam of red scales. Out of the corner of her eye, the light bounced on a body with that gleam. Happiness hot up, but too soon squashed. Her stomach fell; she was too late. She changed her direction towards him. His body was covered with blood, and a spear stabbed into his stomach. Her talons touched the ground and she walked over. The pain was envient on his face and she leaned down...it was silent. There was no beat._

_He was gone._

_She drew the spear from his stomach and broke in half of her anger. More tears ran down her snout as she felt something break in half, her heart. Now that Fury was gone, she realized that she loved him. She bowed her head and sobbed, before picking up the spear and flying away. Farther and farther she flew, but the tears never stopped._

_Falcon hoped, that someday, their paths would once again cross. The only thing she could do was wait._

_**The end**_

"That was a sad story," Fatespeaker stated, as she rolled the scroll back up and placed it neatly on the top of the pile. Out of the corner of her eye, Starflight was nodding in agreement.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked. She was expecting him to say to read another scroll, but said something else.

"Let's go out? I am kind of stiff, being stuck in this but all day," he suggested. Fatespeaker agreed with him. Fatespeaker grabbed a basket and went to pick some fruit, before they left. It was dinner time, so why starve?

"Cmon, let's go!" She said happily as she and Starflight flew to the treetops.

Fatespeaker's heart rate, once again, grew as she touched her crush. She guided him to the tallest tree, where it was a perfect view to see a sunset or stare at the stars. A very romantic spit that she wanted to share with Starflight, except for the fact that he can't see.

Fatespeaker wished she could help him, but that is impossible. Only time can tell. She sighed.

"Are you okay?" She heard Starflight say.

"Yeah, I am fine," she replied a bit glumly, but before he could question her, Fatespeaker stopped.

"Here is the place where we can relax!"she told him. Starflight nodded and the two got comfortable and Fatespeaker stared at the setting sun.

'This is such a romantic place for couples,' she thought, before blushing. She just implied that she and the NightWing were together. She took a not-so-secretive glance at the studious dragon next to her. Fatespeaker peeled her banana in as she watched the sun slowly set on this day.

Even though she read sad story, she sighed in content. It felt like all was perfect in the world. Perhaps, if she looked down, she would've noticed the tender looks Starflight had for her, or that their tails were perfectly intwined, like their hearts already were...

* * *

**I know, I know, not one of my best chapters. Probably the hardest to write, without a flashback. I wanted to do one without a flashback, but maybe not my best. Do you think I should stick with the flashbacks? When I first started, I wrote a flashback unintentionally, but the second chapter as well. The third chapter, I was like, why not when I realized? But I wanted to try one with none. So, do you think I should? I probably will do another with this couple, because it wasn't that good. So don't complain about the OOC characters, make fun of the metaphors, or the story takes up most of it, but I didn't want them to walk out of the hut, and not much inspiration to write this one-shot, so I WILL make another, but hopefully better.**

**I am sorry that I took so long because I have been writing one-shots, like Claril, Blisterseer, Ripnami, and light Sunnyflight. I a, also making another also making more one-shots, so look out for those, and another fic, but details are a secret.**

**But I want to make this clear, NO MORE VOTES! THE VOTES ARE OFFICIALLY CLOSED! The winner of the votes was Sunnyflight(and wow, I was surprised how many voted), followed by Sunny and Quibli, but then Smolder and Sunny last. Thanks for all the votes! Please review and fav this fic, obviously, and my other fanfics! (Though, I am sure you guys are annoyed that I keep telling you guys). Anyways, the reason why I posted this today...is because it is my birthday! Yay! Well, technically tomorrow, but who cares! But I am not telling you guys how old I am, but I sure feel not that much older, especially since today is school. D: Please check out my new poll that some of you already voted, but please vote or else I am stopping this fic! Jk, but seriously, please? (*puppy eyes*)**

**Kate: Glory, do the disclaimer.**

**Glory: Why?**

**Kate:Because it is my birthday.**

**Glory: No, until it is past midnight.**

**Kate:Please?**

**Glory: Fine..Tui own my and the others, but not Kate or mysteryreader6626.**

**Kate: Thanks! See you next time!**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	7. Trying So Hard

"Sunny! Sunny!" Her name was repeated over and over again. His mournful cries was like a blade through her heart. She has seen many in pain among all the survivors of the dreadful war. Physical or mental. Take Webs for example. But this, this was so, so, _foreign_, so _scavenger_ to her. _She_ being the one cause the pain, and not helping it? She flew farther and farther, like every flap of her wings would melt away the guilt.

It didn't.

She thought it was over. She thought that he would let it go. She thought he would go to the one who deserved him. She thought that a relationship between the two would happen and he would be happy. She thought that Starflight might actually get over her. She thought she didn't have feelings for. She thought, she thought, she thought.

She had to stop assuming.

The winds shuddered and trembled as if in terrible awe of what she has done. They guided and pushed her across the dark clear night. It wasn't raining, like she expected, like all those typical scrolls when the girl breaks the boy's heart and it is raining, echoing the girl's feelings a lot like Sunny's feelings. Not a single cloud in sight with the crescent moons shining it its silvery light. The moonbeams lite the way for her escape as if the world was helping her instead of against what she had just done. Sunny wished that it would be the opposite, because it is so much easier to feel guilty instead of the whole world encouraging it.

A cold air seeped into her scales like the ever so slow creeping of bugs on the rainforest floor. The tapping and rustling of the forest was heard even from the height that Sunny was flying. The chills of the midnight cold air disappeared just as fast because the heat of the scales melted it away like a dripping melting ice cube that she could hold in one claw. Her tears leaked slowly and gently down her snout before disappearing among the winds. Each tear she shed was not enough for all the pain she put on him. Each tear that gently kissed her scales would no undo all the wrongs she had done. Each sob could not go back in time. Each mournfully cry or soft regretful sorries would not help him nor her. Each tremble she made was a curse that she placed on herself and dragged to others down to their doom.

_I am sorry, Starflight. I am afraid that you may never hear these words uttered from my mouth because what I have done to you._

A large rock hit her head. It was probably carried by the winds from a waterfall, she thought. The thought disappeared as the pain settled in. A hard throbbing from the wound stringed and was painful, but the thought immediately turned back to Starflight. She just left him there. That rock is nothing compared to the pain Starflight must have been in. This pain will heal over time, but mental pain is harder to heal.

Heartbreak is the worst thing in dragon history. There is no cure or ready to heal all the pain that your brain feels. You may mourn or cry till the dawn of the next day, but it shan't help mend your broken heart. You can only pick up the shattered pieces in the end. It would most likely be a new love who does it.

Sunny felt a pang of jealousy, followed by guilt. She was jealous at the thought, but what did she do to have the right to be jealous? She broke his heart and now she was running as far away as she could. She wasn't the best fighter, like Tsunami, resistant to fire, like Clay, having a secret weapon, like Glory, or having a lot knowledge, like Starflight. She was just. . . Sunny. The cheerful one, but useless. The one who broke Starflight's heart like it was as fragile as glass. She just smashed it to pieces and now she was jealous. She didn't even have the right! How _dare_ she even have the thought!

She ran away. She was trying so hard to distance herself from him. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt, but she was just lying to herself. Running may spare one dragon's feelings, but two get hurt in the end. Maybe she was trying too hard? No. She had to stay firm in her decision... Part of her couldn't though. Part of her kept thinking of him and his broken expression...

Her heart was going a millions miles per hour as she tried to escape Starflight's broken expression. Sunny couldn't even think straight as she flew away. Go back? Apologize? Tell him you love him? No. She couldn't. But running away was no better. When he confessed AGAIN, she just ran away. The coward she was. What would the others think? Oh dear. They must be angry at her. She just didn't give a reply to him and just flew off. Maybe she should just keep flying? Head to where? The Sand Kingdom? No. That is the first place they would look. Then where? Her father? Maybe. But they would look all over for her and eventually, she can't keep running.

AAAAUUUURRRRGGGGHHHHH!

She can't decide! What to do!? Should she confess and apologize or not!?

"Go back to him. You know you want to," whispered a gentle voice in her ear. The gentle voice was right; more than anything did she want to turn around and fling herself into his wings.

"No! Keep flying. As far as you can. Why should you go back when you broke his heart? You want to go back only to see him with his broken face?" claimed a snarky and bossy voice. The Tsunami voice was right too! She didn't want to see Starflight all moped up. "Hey, don't compare me to that feisty SeaWing!' The voice snapped. Sunny ignored the voice as she continued to ponder the decision.

"No! Go to him! You know you want to..." That voice also had a good point, but it did just repeat itself?

"No! Don't listen to the little innocent angel. She's wrong. Run away!"

"No, listen to me!" The angel argued back.

"No, me!" The bossy one argued.

"She will listen to me!"

"No, I think that is me!"

"You know I am right!"

"Yeah right. I believe that you are talking about me, you little innocent dragon that cowers in the fear of my presence."

"Shut up, devil! The obvious choice is to back to him! She loves him!" The angel voice exclaimed.

"Humph. Then how would he react? Maybe that little NightWing girl will comfort him and maybe they will fall in love and have kids." The bossy one had a point. Fatespeaker would obviously comfort him because she loved him just as much as me, perhaps more.

"No! We don't know for sure unless we try, right?"

"Stop arguing!" Sunny screamed. The two voices that come out of nowhere were startled into silence, but that was only for a little while.

"Why should I to that devil/Nah. That innocent faker needs to be set in place." The voices replied. They continued to argue back and forth as Sunny became overwhelmed by the voices in her head. She was going crazy maybe.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FAKER!"

"NO! YOU SHUT UP YOU SHE-DEVIL!"

Her wings faltered from surprise for the sudden screaming. Sunny flapped her wings as hard she could to try and get airborne again, but it didn't help. Her wings became useless as she plummeted to the forest floor. She fell head first and watched as the trees became closer and closer to her eyes. Finally, she shut her eyes close as the first leaf touched her head. Everything went black as she crashed.

**_~OoOo~_**

What Sunny first noticed as she woke up was the someone was next to her. She blinked dizzily and the room was spinning. With a few shakes of her head, everything became clearer. She stared at the ceiling before bolting up. Where was she! She looked around. It wasn't the rainforest ground anymore. Then where?

One look at the healers and the fact she was on a bed told her everything. She was back in the village in the hut. Sunny glanced around seeing only to see a purple, with a hint of blue, RainWing with his ankle wrapped in bandages. His eyes were closed as he inhaled and exhaled in a relaxing dream. Sunny took a deep breath only to feel a stab of pain in her chest. She looked down at her body and saw everything was wrapped in bandages. A stinging and aching pain that she withheld in her panic exploded in a huge flare of pain. She clutched her head and felt bandages wrangled all over and a little(okay, huge) bump on her head. Now that she thought about it, after that rock hit her head, she started to hear voices... Okay, never let a rock his your head. She gently touched it, but the pain of moving prevented her from doing so.

"Ooh," Sunny moaned as she plopped down back on top of her pillow as the pain began fading slowly, only to return like fire to flammable cacti. Her neck ached of a thousand burns because of the way she quickly fell back into her pillow, which was not a tad gentle or slow. "Three moons, this hurts."

A gentle talon touched her neck. Sunny's eyes widened in suprise, only see a pair of very familiar eyes, that unfortunately, couldn't see anymore. Her heart went from slow walking to sprinting. "Are you okay?" Dear moons, his familiar voice caused Sunny to feel flustered and guilty at the same time, if that was possible.

"Y-yes," she stuttered while trying to sound happy in all the pain she was in. If he noticed, she wasn't sure.

Starflight smiled at her, but more towards her stomach. He couldn't tell where her face was. Her heart fell at the constant reminder that he couldn't see. Starflight may be blind forever and she couldn't do a thing. She felt weak. Useless. Terrible. She was the worst friend in history, like when Starflight was blinded, but she was kidnapped before she could comfort him. What a great friend she was.

"How did I get here?" Sunny asked curiously as a way to distract her from her thoughts.

"Oh. We went looking for you and I, um, sniffed you out..." Was just her, or was he embarrassed? "By the way, you shouldn't have had run away after...you know. We found you on the ground with countless scratches and your wings broken. That was really dangerous! You know, you got so hurt you could be here for days and..." The rest of his lecture was tuned out. She usually listen to his textures about history or anything(it was kind of cute), but the reminder of why she ran away and yet, here he was, talking to her like nothing happened? She felt sorry for him and all her friends. They must have been worried. But, on the bright side, she learned her lesson and would never do that again. She will apologize later, Sunny decided.

"I am fine. How about you, Starflight?" Sunny exclaimed optimistically. Starflight blinked in surprise while midway through his lecture. He would be upset, but it was Sunny, so he let it slide.

"Fine. I am learning to memorize my surrounding and my sense of smell is quite helpful sometimes. The only downer is that I can't read any scroll." And that I can't see your beautiful and cheerful face, he mentally added.

"Really? Do you want any help? Maybe I can read you some scrolls or something?" Sunny offered. Starflight just waved her off.

"Fatespeaker is helping me, but you can if you want." Fatespeaker... Does she still love Starflight? Yes...No. It was best not to ask these questions, Sunny tried to tell herself as her heart ached at the thought of them together, but wasn't that her plan when she first rejected him?

"Of course! Anything you need right now?" She offered. Starflight just smiled and muttered something under his breath that sounded something like her name.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. What I want is for you do get better." Sunny felt embarrassed yet joy was about to bust out of her at his sweet words.

"Thanks Starflight!" Sunny exclaimed with her dazzling smile that made Starflight felt his heartstrings tug at the fact that he could no longer see it.

"So, um, Sunny, can I ask you a question?" He asked nervously while fiddling with his talons.

"Of course!" Take a deep breath, he told himself. Just get right on with it.

"Do you love me?" With those four words, time froze. Sunny could no longer hear anything but those words echoing constantly. This is it. She couldn't run away again with her wings injured. Her heart pulsed faster and faster, if possible. A small bead of sweat rolled down her snout and fell into the bed. Her talons grew shaky. Should she answer or avoid the subject? Her feelings were fighting with each other about her answer. She didn't want to lie to anyone, especially him.

Starflight's brain grew with worries at the ever lasting silence. His worries about everything from, What would she say, to, Would I ever see her smile again? His brain overloaded with more worries all concerning one thing: Sunny. Whether it was her smile to the way she made him feel, he kept thinking of her. He needed to know the answer. Last time, she just ran away without any answer and broke his heart. From the moment he confessed, he knew. He knew she would run away, but not why. Was it because she didn't love him? That was possible. Was it because she was disgusted by the mere presence of him? No, it can't be. Sunny cared for each of her friends, even a weak dragon like him. Maybe she didn't want to take a step beyond friendship? Would she? Would she not want to go into a relationship? That was a possibility. Questions flew around his brain and now he needed to know the answer more than anything.

"Sunny, please. Answer me," Starflight begged. The silence was painful. He could feel something gripping his heart and squeezing it tighter and tighter with every second. The pain was almost unbearable.

She continued to avoid Starflight's eyes. The pain in his voice was as plain as day, but she didn't dare to face him.

"Starflight, I-"

"Hey, Sunny! Hey, Starflight!" Their heads snapped in the direction of the voice. The gently flapping of wings signaled her arrival. Sunny shifted uncomfortably as her voice.

"Hey Fatespeaker," Sunny said and smiled at her NightWing friend. "How did you know we were hear?"

"I had a vision!" She smiled at Sunny as she spoke. She then turned to Starflight. Sunny noticed how her eyes gleamed in his presence and how the joy radiated off her. Any dragon could notice.

It didn't help with her guilt.

"Hey Starflight! You came to check up on Sunny?" Starflight shifted from one leg to the other nodding. He was probably as uncomfortable as her, perhaps more. Fatespeaker turned to Sunny.

"You should have seen Starflight!" Sunny tilted her head in confusion at Fatespeaker's words.

"Why?"

"Well, I came to check up on him, but he said you already did. He was all sad for some strange reason, but we all got worried when you weren't there after sometime. Starflight said you were fine, but even he got a bit worried! He wanted to come with us to go look for you and we said no because it could be harder for him, but he insisted. You should have seen him! He was able to sniff you out immediately! It was amazing! We found you all broken on the ground, but Clay said you were alive. Clay lifted you up into his back and flew you back here and you got all patched. It was awesome! Starflight didn't have a lot of trouble flying around, so his healing is going great. The events of today showed us that," Fatespeaker told her the story.

"Oh, that's fantastic," Sunny said guiltily. Fatespeaker tilted her head in confusion.

"Sunny, you don't sound like yourself. Are you okay?" Fatespeaker said worriedly. Sunny wanted to scream something out of character for her at the NightWing. No, Fatespeaker, I am not! I am in love with Starflight and he confessed to me again! Yes the same one you also like. I don't know what to do!

Wow. The miracles of staying in a healer's bed can do for you.

"Yeah!" Sunny beamed at her. Starflight gave Sunny a look telling her he knew she was not okay.

"Are you sure?" Fatespeaker was so sweet. They look eye-to-eye on a lot of things. Peace, friendship, and what-not. She is a great friend, so this was a big reason why I am distancing myself from Starflight even though from the moment I let him go, I developed feelings for him. Darn it, Sunny thought.

"Yeah!"

"Okay. If you are sure?" Fatespeaker said uncertainly. She turned back to Starflight. "Do you want to leave yet? It is time to practice memorizing the village."Starflight shook his head.

"I will catch up with you. Sunny and I have to talk." Fatespeaker nodded and flew out of the hut to wherever they need to practice.

"So..."

"So..."

"So, what were you saying, Sunny?" That visit from Fatespeaker was too much. I had to get out of here. To where, I don't know, but as far as I can, Sunny thought. She tumbled out of the bed and tried to make a get away through the door. The throbbing pain of her broken wings made a huge reminder that she couldn't fly. She wobbled her way to the door. Starflight tried to go after her, but tripped. Sunny hesitated as she ran for only a second, but that second was enough. Sunny's legs gave out and she crumbled to the floor like a jigsaw tower. Sunny struggled to stand back up but collapsed back down.

"Sunny!" He heard nothing. To scrambling or talons scratching to the floor. Nothing. Was Sunny hurt? "Sunny, are you okay!" He panicked. He scrambled towards the familiar loving smell of the weird SandWing. He gently touched her, but Sunny tried to lean away from his touch.

"No, I am not. Starflight, don't you understand! Fatespeaker was here. Can't you see how she loves you?" Sunny begged.

"Can't really see it, but, yes, I know she loves me," Starflight told her with conflicted thoughts about that. She loved him, but he loved Sunny and he doesn't love Fatespeaker the way she wants him to. Starflight felt Sunny wince at the reminder that he was blind.

"Then you should be with someone you love," Sunny insisted. Starflight shook his head at the same words; she already told him this several times, but that doesn't matter to him.

"Sunny, yes, Fatespeaker loves me, but I love _you_," Starflight said with a whisper. "Sunny, this is the second time I told you this. I want to be with the dragon I love, and that is you." Sunny froze and Starflight was ready for her to run away again.

Suddenly, Sunny did the most unexpected thing in the moment. Sunny started to cry. She flung herself into his wings and cried. He could feel the warm salty tears run down his scales as the smaller dragon sobbed and said muffled things.

Starflight felt out of his comfort zone. Sunny, the cheerful dragon was crying, and in the history of living with her, he has never seen her cry. Usually, she was the one comforting everyone, even him. When they were down, she would lift their spirits. Her kindness and joy was one of the reasons he fell for her. She would always be considerate of others, and that made her stunning.

He shifted awkwardly. Nothing in scrolls could tell him what to do and Starflight has never been in this situation. He decided to take a gamble. He gently patted her back and rambled about random interesting facts to distract her from whatever made her sad. Slowly, all the tears disappeared and she was shuts stiffling.

"St-Starflight, I-I am trying s-so hard! Fatespeaker is a great friend and she loves you too. I don't want her to g-get hurt. I-I care about her and h-her feel-feelings!" Sunny said in a muffled voice.

"Then don't try. Let your, um, heart decide." Starflight replied awkwardly. That was just something he read in a scroll, but it seemed to help a bit.

Sunny looked up at Starflight. Let your heart decide. Maybe that was just what she was doing. She was trying to hard. She has to let her heart decide and nothing else. Sunny thought about every moment she spent with him, and to the present. Next to him in his arms with his wings wrapped around her small warm body, it felt just right. She knew in her heart what to say.

"I love you too, and I mean it."

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I was busy. Since I feel like you should know how I am doing and how far I am writing, I am leaving statuses! That means whether the story is ongoing or whatnot, how much for the next chapter, and future stories! Also, sorry for the OCCness! I just can't get charters right, and I know the it felt a bit rushed...**

**Dang. This was over 3000 words on the story alone with no flashbacks! A NEW RECORD! I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! Also, over 80 reviews! Thank you sooooo much! The update was extra long for you guys. Can we do over 100 before this is complete, please? I might do something for the 100th reviewer! I am wondering whether or not to leave the story like this, but part of does, but part of me wants to keep writing chapters. PLEASE TELL ME WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE! LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS! And the poll was closed for the fav pairing, so check it out. Please look up my other story A is for Annyoing, please! Just telling me you did would make me cry!**

**For the first time, reviews! I am just doing chapter 6 except one. Only three though, so I am really sad. Just one minute of your time to write a review and that means the world to me! Please?**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Um, check my rating. If you want that, go to a rated M one.**

**Saphina: Yeah. Poor Fury. It was an okay story, but it took a lot of room on the chapter, so not a lot of Starspeaker, so I might do another chapter for them. What do you think?**

**Frostbite: Thanks! Dang, that was a long time ago. Um, I am debating. Maybe for now whether or not I should continue with this story.**

**xXTigress1776Xx: Yeah, that is fine. I like that pairing better, but I do want to give what the readers want... Maybe if I continue I will do a chapter?**

**Disclimer:**

**Kate: Too...lazy..to..type...a..conversation...with..a...dragon...**

**Glory: Aren't you already?**

**Kate: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!**

**Glory: I was here the whole time..**

**Kate: Please do the disclaimer for me?**

**Glory: Sure.**

**Kate: Just sure?**

**Glory: Yeah. Kate or mysteryreader6626 doesn't own anything and want you guys to review really bad.**

**Kate: I do. Bye! Also, leave in your review if you are going to check your profile! That way I know how many ****want the statuses and how often I should update it.**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


End file.
